The present invention pertains to a pipe bending apparatus for use in bending large diameter pipes which have either a thin or thick walled construction. More specifically, the invention is directed to a pivotable rolling mill type pipe bending mechanism wherein a pipe may be received between a bending shoe having an arcuate surface and a follower shoe and bent to assume the shape of the bending shoe by pivotal movement of the bending shoe.